Agendas are helpful for organizing the items to be addressed at a meeting. But often meeting agendas do not reflect the preferences of meeting participants. For example, an important topic may not be included in an agenda, or may be placed at the end of the agenda such that time constraints may prevent the topic from being addressed. There exists a need for a meeting agenda that can be altered based on participant feedback. Further, there exists a need for scoring and reordering items based on feedback.